


My Pretty Little Human

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Kidnapping, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, confused feelings, make out, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Xxksxxx Dean has killed an entire family (The Stynes) after becoming a demon again. However he spares the reader because he’s taken a liking to her. He kidnaps her, and she hates him. At least she thinks she does. But how can she be so attracted to someone she hates? And she’s worried this might develop into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate You...But You're Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xxksxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xxksxxx).



> I ended up breaking this prompt up into three parts. I will get the other two written fairly soon I hope (I promise it will get done!) I just thought the prompt required a little longer for development of the relationship, so I'm planning on three chapters.

It’s dark and you try desperately to control your breathing. The walls feel like they are closing in around you, crushing you with a multitude of blackness. But you aren’t coming out of the closet. Not for anything. He’s killed them; he’s killed them all. His eyes turned pitch black and he screamed with a rage you had never seen in your life. You had run to the closet while he killed everyone, and you can’t move. Your life depends on it. You are drawn from your thoughts by the sounds of footsteps, and you try not to gasp in shock. Boots stomp right outside the closet door and you feel hot tears stream down your face, awaiting the inevitable. You’re too young to die! The door creaks open slowly and your heart leaps into your throat, nearly suffocating you.

Large hands reach out to grab the clothes, separating them to reveal you. You come face to face with a pair of deadly black eyes.

 “Come out come out, wherever you are?” he whispers maliciously, giving you a terrifying grin. You scream loudly, and punch him as hard as you can. This is your life and you are fighting for it. He stumbles back and you take a chance and run for it. You run down the stairs, stomping loudly. You pass the main room and try to ignore the dead bodies; it’s too late. You shove the front door open, bruising your shoulder. You run out into the darkness, nearly tripping over the porch steps. But you are stopped by a tall figure that appears suddenly in front of you. The demon grabs you by the shoulders with painful force. You try to punch, claw, anything; but he’s too strong for you.

“Noo!!!” you scream at the top of your lungs, straining your voice.

“Shhhhh” he says, stroking your hair. You flinch at his touch, and he smirks dangerously. “I’m not gonna kill you.”

“What?” you whisper shocked, feeling the tears come back into your eyes.

“Well, let’s just say you were too attractive to maim, okay? So I’ve decided to take you with me.” You feel bile rise up in your throat, and you try desperately not to look at this monster.

“Excuse me?” you squeal.

He chuckles deeply, “What can I say? I’ve taken a liking, and I’m just not above kidnapping.” You feel your blood boil. He has just killed everyone, and you’ll be damned to be captured by him. You suddenly grow brave, realizing that being a coward was no way to save yourself.

“Over my dead body” you hiss, knowing death would be better than what this demon had in store for you.

“Oh baby, so dramatic” he taunts, raising his pink lips into another smirk.

“I’m serious” you hiss back.

"Oh believe me; I'd love that, but necrophilia is one of the few kinks I don't do." You cringe, disgusted at his words. You try to wriggle out of his grasp, but his fingers tighten around your skin. He shakes you slightly, "Oh c'mon it won't be that bad." You snarl at him and spit in his face, hitting the corner of his mouth. You give a defiant look; no way in Hell are you going to make this easy.

He sticks his tongue out and lewdly licks the spit off, giving you a devilish wink. "Mmm, sweet" he growls in your ear. You feel the tears build again, and you groan, disgusted at this terrible abomination.

"Let's go" he commands, and you feel your stomach drop as you are whisked away to a motel room.

Your whole body is shaking as you look around nervously, scanning your new surroundings. It's seedy and a bit run down. You are surprised to see a sofa, a tv, and even a full kitchen. So this was your life for the next...your heart drops. How long was he going to keep you? Should you try to escape? He would just find you again. What was he going to do with you when he got sick of you? You wipe away another tear, putting on your best brave face. You are going to be ok! So what if you're some evil demon’s new plaything? You are new to all this supernatural bullshit, but you are a quick learner. You'll endure, learn to survive. Something catches your eye.

"Only one bed?" You prompt a bit nervously. The demon bites his lip at you, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll sleep on the floor before that happens" you snap.

"You think that will stop me? I don't sleep, ok? So either we can have a little fun on the floor or in the bed. Doesn't matter to me"

"Bite me" you hiss, crossing your arms. Dean shrugs and grabs you, biting down where your neck and shoulder meet. He gives a small suck that makes your stomach feel funny. "Ouch!" You scream, trying to slap his face, but he grabs your wrist, his calloused hands gripping hard. It didn't really hurt that much, though you know he left a mark. You were mostly shocked at his audacity.

"Listen here" he says through gritted teeth, "I like the spit fire attitude, really I do. It's sexy as all hell, but you're also gonna have to learn that you're **my** pretty little human. Bad behavior means punishment."

You stare into his black eyes, falling in to the terrifying abyss that is his soul. He's not kidding, and it sends a shiver up his spine.

"I hate you" you whine pitifully.

He throws his head back in laughter, "awww you hurt me" he taunts, grabbing his chest. You walk away angrily towards the bathroom, and to your surprise he lets you go. You grip the sink and look into the mirror, trying to calm down.

"You can do this" you whisper in the mirror, not believing your own words. "Everything will be fine, you can learn to live with this...right?" You have to do what it takes to survive…crying about it won’t make the situation go away. The demon pops up behind you and you gasp. He gives a malicious grin, leaning in to nose at your hair. You feel your skin crawl as his fingers travel up your body, skimming your hip then up your side. You still, unsure of what to do. Scared to retaliate. Wondering whether it would be safest to just give him his way.

He spins you around forcefully and kisses you, you open your mouth in surprise and he slips his tongue in, tasting you, conquering every inch. Your arms are stiff, and your heart is pounding with concern. To your horror you realize you're kissing him back, moving your lips heatedly with his, crafting to work in synchronization. _No no no! Bad!_ Your mind screams and you panic, breaking the kiss with a scared squeal. You look into his eyes, surprised to see that they are a beautiful green, and you are briefly captivated. He gives a seductive smile with his full pink lips. _No!_ Your common sense screams again. So you punch him in the jaw, earning an instant painful throbbing in your knuckles. _Bad move._

"You little whore" Dean says distastefully, flicking back to soulless black eyes. He grabs your wrist and drags you back into the main room, throwing you up against a wall. Your back is to him, and he pins your wrists above your head against the wall with one of his large hands. You cry out, unsure of what was coming. His free hand grabs at your jeans and drags them down to your knees with your panties. Your jeans rub your skin roughly, causing you to wince. He leans in to growl in your ear and you feel his clothed erection rubbing against your ass, "you were kissing back" he reminds and you shake your head, tears streaming down your face. "Just give in" he threatens, grinding into you.

"No!" You scream out.

"Fine" he snarls, and he spanks you, his calloused skin stinging against you. He spanks you again, louder and harsher. You cry out, struggling against his hold on your wrists. He spanks you again and you feel your knees going weak from the pain and humiliation.  He let's go of your wrists and you stumble, pressing your hands on the wall for support. You quickly grab your pants, pulling them up and wincing at the feel of the fabric over your bruised and red ass. You look back at him and his eyes have returned to green, gazing impassively. You don't know if it's because you are so exhausted or scared but you mutter "I'm sorry Dean."

"That's what I thought. If you just give in this will be easier for both of us."

Your eyes are heavy and your voice is weary "But why? Why me? You could just pick another human"

"I could" he agrees thoughtfully, not saying another word. You frown at him, still angry, but too broken to do much else. You crawl on the bed, trying to spread out as much as you can so he won't join you. He gives a dark chuckle and goes over to one side. He begins to take his shirt off, flexing his biceps. You sneak peeks in spite of yourself, unable to turn away from his body. The subtle muscles along his stomach are oddly alluring, and you find yourself staring at how his freckles are splattered on his back. He catches your glances and winks at you. You huff loudly turning your head. He sinks in next to you, and you feel his naked torso against your arm. You recoil, giving up on trying to dominate the bed.

 "I thought demons didn't sleep" you say bitterly.

"We don't, but I could either stand around while _you_ sleep, or take an opportunity to be in bed with a sexy little human." You turn your head and give him your best glare.

“Fuck you” you mumble, trying to scoot farther away. He just rolls in closer, capturing your body.

“If you insist” he growls in your ear. You stiffen at his touch, rolling your eyes. YOu want to punch him again, but you’ve learned your lesson. You feel his erection against your hip, and you can tell he’s only in his boxers.

“Get that away from me” you groan.

You feel him shift next to you, and the bed rocks slightly. You turn to see what he’s doing, and immediately close your eyes.

“What the fuck!” you yell. He is jerking himself off right next to you.

“What? You didn’t want it near you, and it’s not gonna go away on its own.”

You try to look at his face and give him a stern look. But your eyes get immediately drawn to his now exposed member. His large hand is wrapped around his thick cock, pumping up and down the long shaft. You feel a heat pool in your stomach, and you hate yourself for it.

“You know, if you like the show so much you could help me out.”

“Fuck off” you mutter, but you just can’t tear your eyes away. His stomach and chest move up and down with his heavy breathing, and his bicep flexes with every pump, pushing the muscle out. His eyebrows are drawn as he lets out a pleasured moan. He throws his head back, revealing his strong jaw and smooth throat. _Holy shit this guy is hot_. You shake your head, trying to get rid of that thought. _He’s an evil demonic murderer who has kidnapped you!_ He licks his lips, and you don’t even notice that you are leaning in closer. What was this pull he had on you? This is so wrong, and you feel a rage build up inside you. But you continue to watch his wrist twist in a fluid motion, and his pelvic bones sensually buck up into his own hand. You realize you’re biting down on your lip and your hand has found its way to your crotch. You try to hide it under the blanket as your slip your fingers into your pants, cupping your sex.  He begins to build, looking at you. You want to tear your eyes away, but you end up gazing back. Your fingers slip in, and holy shit you’re fucking wet. Your breath begins to match his, and you are so close to his face, what the fuck is happening? You begin to play with your clitoris, sending sharp sensation all through your body. You softly moan as pleasure pools below, and your pussy begins to throb.

“You wanna touch this cock? Touch it with your little slut hands?” he moans. _No. Fuck no! Over my dead body! Yes, hell yes, holy shit I wanna feel your cock in my hands._

“Ugh!” you end up blurting out, rolling away from him. You get out of the bed and run to the bathroom, hearing his deep laughter as you slam the door. You slide down the wall, holding your head in your hands. “Fucking asshole!” you scream through your sobs, your hands balling into fists. You stay there for what seems like hours; all the while hearing his boots pace back and forth like a stalking animal. This is one fucked up situation that you are not equipped to deal with. How the Hell could you be attracted to someone who you loathe with every fiber of your being?


	2. Maybe I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is attacked by another demon, and Dean proves that she's more than just a disposable pet to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!

A week has passed since the first night with Dean Winchester. You aren’t as scared of him now, but you have also been more defiant. Which leads to more punishments and more sore asses. Other than that, you have not allowed yourself to be touched by him. You hate this demon; cocky, disrespectful, evil. And yet you find yourself unable to quell the desire you feel. This often involved a lot of shower time to yourself to…take care of those urges.

You know you can’t escape; he would just find you and bring you back. The only person who could help you would be a hunter, and you had no idea where to find one. But you also know that you couldn’t escape if you tried. You were drawn to this demon, in a way that you just couldn’t understand. And it perplexed you to no end. In fact, you found that you didn’t mind his presence. You still hated his guts, but something felt right about him being around…

Tonight was like the others. Dean was out doing whatever the hell abominations do. He has offered numerous times for you to come watch him work, but the idea makes you feel queasy. You step out of the shower, steam filling the bathroom and fogging up the mirror. You want to dry off quickly and get back into your clothes before Dean gets back. You think about his green eyes scanning lasciviously over your wet body and _holy shit, no!_ That is a recipe for disaster, no way could you resist him in a situation like that. You try to clear your mind, wrapping your towel around you tighter. You go over to the mirror, wiping it clean before you nearly leap out of your skin. There is a menacing man in the mirror, and you scream as you turn to face him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you scream, your voice cracking. The man is absolutely terrifying, his presence making you uneasy and nauseous. You squeeze yourself tight, slowly inching towards the door. The man shakes his head, giving a tsk tsk.

“My, such language. Dirty mouth, pretty face.” You grimace, hating how he’s talking to you. He has an absolutely malicious grin, taking a step toward you. You turn and grab the handle of the door, but it refuses to open.

“No, no, no!” you yell, jiggling the handle erratically. You turn to the man who winks disgustingly at you.

“Oh calm down you silly little bitch” he says calmly, his lips curling into a sneer. “I just wanted to see Dean’s little pet. The Winchester is famous, you know. And I just couldn’t resist messing with his play thing.”

 You try to back away farther, abandoning hope that the door will open. “You’re a demon” you whisper, horrified. He flicks his eyes to shiny onyx, chuckling deeply.

“Not as dumb as you look whore.” He walks closer to you, and you can’t seem to catch your breath.

“If you lay a hand on me-” you threaten before being cut off by flying against the bathroom door. The demon laughs, lifting you up in the air with a flick of his hand, and shoving you up against the door again.

“Or what? You’re no match for me” he growls. He storms towards you and slaps you hard in the face, his hand leaving a stinging imprint against your skin. You let out a soft cry, and gently touch your bruised cheek. This wasn’t like Dean’s spanks. This was malicious and cruel.

“Dean’s gonna come back and kill you” you threaten, eyeing the demon hatefully.

“Oh please, you’re nothing but a pet to him. Disposable. Replaceable” he spits, gripping you tightly by the shoulders.

He wills the door open and pushes you violently. You stumble, trying not to fall over the motel beds.

“Dean! Help! Dean!” you call out desperately. You silently pray that he can hear you; wherever he is.

“Shut up bitch!” the demon screams. He grabs at your towel ripping it from your body, leaving you exposed. He sends you flying onto the bed, screaming for help. He lunges on you, trying to grope your breasts or grab your throat. You grab his hands, trying to fight him off as he straddles you. Hot tears are streaming down your face, terrified of what is about to occur. An image of Dean flashes through your mind, and you suddenly pray that you can see him one more time.

“Get the fuck off of her!” you hear a deep voice bellow. The demon goes flying off your body, smacking into the wall. You look up to see Dean towering over the other demon. His eyes are pitch black, his strong hands balled into fists. You watch him snarl, pure unadulterated rage carved into his handsome face. He takes out his strange blade, holding it down over the man’s throat. “Are you ok?” he says to you through gritted teeth, his breathing wild. You nod weakly, wiping away tears from your cheeks, balled up on the bed. “The truth baby! What did he do?” he roars, pressing the blade harder on his throat.

“He slapped me and…and my towel…against the wall” you say through sobs, unable to calm down.

“Oh please Winchester, like you haven’t done the same thing to her” the demons laughs, taunting Dean. “She’s a pathetic human, they’re all the same” he spits. Dean clenches his jaw, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you” he says dangerously, voice dripping with anger. “What was that?” he challenges.

“Your little whore is nothing special. Just a stupid little bitch-“ and he gets cut off by Dean shoving the blade through his heart. Dean lets out a deep breath as he takes his blade out of the corpse. You sit up on the bed, trying to cover up your trembling body. He looks up at you, and to your surprise his eyes are bright green again. He grabs your towel off the floor, and hands it to you, averting his eyes to the ground. You take it and wrap it around yourself.

“You know, I always wondered what you’d look like naked…under different circumstances” he lightly teases, being gentler than you’ve ever seen him. You give a small smile, hugging yourself and gently rocking.

“So what did you think?” you whisper, trying to play along. Anything to distract yourself from what happened.

Dean bites his lip, “Sexy as hell. Not surprisingly” he states matter-of-factly. You two fall into an awkward silence.

“So, uhh” you begin, “I heard you call me baby. And you saved my life?”

“Yeah well” he starts gruffly, “don’t be mistaken. You still belong to me ok? You’re MY pretty little human. He was just messing with what was mine.”

You eye him suspiciously. He continues, “but I am sorry that you experienced that” he mutters, his face hardening. You sigh, biting your lip in concerned thought. You make a decision and stand off the bed. You walk over to Dean who gives you a suspicious glance. You reach up and cup his face, feeling his stubble against your palms. His eyes widen in surprise as you pull him down for a fiery kiss, crafting your lips into his plump pink ones. You sensually lick his bottom lip, sucking lightly at his mouth. You break away from him, staring in his eyes. Your lower half is burning deliciously, tightening under his gaze. You walk over to the bed, getting under the covers and removing your towel.

“And don’t you be mistaken” you start off, “I still think you’re despicable, and evil, and a murderer. But maybe I don’t hate you anymore. Maybe” you huff.

He crawls on the bed with you like every night. But this time you sink your back into his side, letting him touch you. “Thanks” you mutter.

“Whatever.” You swear you can feel his lusty grin behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I accept prompts and requests for any SPN ship and I do reader inserts.


	3. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have our smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

You lay in the darkness, wide awake. You try to remain still so Dean doesn’t know that you’re not asleep. What on Earth possessed you to kiss him like that? And then you climbed into bed butt naked? _It’s because he’s sexy!_ Your mind explains. You roll your eyes to yourself, wrinkling up your nose. _He’s also a fucking sadistic demonic murderer_ , you argue back to yourself. Oh god why was this so hard? Speaking of hard you can feel Dean’s erection on your naked ass. You resist the urge to grind against his crotch. _He saved your life today, doesn’t that make him a good person?_ Your common sense kicks in, _not a person, a demon!_ Your stomach begins to hurt, and you feel nauseous. There was no good answer to this was there? You have to look at this factually. Dean is a demon. You are attracted to him. He kidnapped you. But you also think he does genuinely care about you, as much as a demon can. _This is so fucking frustrating!_

Dean shifts next to you, and you worry that he can tell you’re still awake. You feel his calloused hand run up and down your arm. You feel your skin tingle, and you instantly feel a warmth pool in your groin.  Oh god, you want him. Jesus Christ you want that cock inside you. Your pussy is practically throbbing. Would it be that bad to sleep with him? _Yes. No. You slut. Get that cock, girl!_ You suppress an exasperated sigh. Let’s think logically, you are stuck with Dean. So you might as well make the best of your time with him, right? Wow this is fucked up. “Why did you save me?” you blurt out in the silence.

“I was waiting for you to stop pretending to be asleep” he states blandly.

You turn to face him, making sure you are completely covered by your blanket. “How the hell did you know?”

“When you’re actually asleep you make little noises. Kind of like a soft moan or whine.” You blush, not knowing this detail about yourself.

“Oh” you say quietly. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Dean groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told you, I don’t like other people touching what’s mine.”

“Possessions are replaceable” you prompt. “That’s what the other demon said.”

“He was a sick pathetic bastard. Don’t listen to him” he says, and you can tell his eyes flick to black.

“So I’m not replaceable?” you ask, challenging his words.

“Fine! You want to have some bitchy chick flick moment? I chose you because I felt drawn to you. I don’t want another human. I want you. I saved you because I didn’t want to lose you” he says gruffly, refusing to look at you. You give a small smile; decision made.

“Fuck me you demonic son of a bitch.” Dean turns his head sharply, intently studying your face. You give your best sexy look, and he smirks dangerously. His eyes flick to pure black and he leaps on top of you straddling your body. He rapidly pulls off his shirt, throwing it violently to the ground. Your fingers fly to his jeans, shaking with excited energy. You emit a high whine, circling your hips under his body.

“Damn baby, how long have you wanted me to fuck you? You’re acting like a needy little slut.”

“Just take your damn pants off you cocky bastard” you beg, needing him in you like a week ago. He licks his lips lasciviously as he hops off the bed. He tears off the pants, disposing of them quickly. You stare at his thick, throbbing cock, pre cum leaking from the bright red head. He walks over to you, muscles rippling as he bites his bottom lip. He tears the covers off the bed, revealing your naked body. You see his cock twitch, his bicep bulging as he grabs at his member.

“I wanna cum over every inch of you” he groans, pumping himself. You stare at him, your heart pounding against your ribs in anticipation. You grab at your breasts and squirm around on the bed, putting on an erotic show for your demon. Yes, **_you’re_** demon!

“How ‘bout you stop touching yourself and put that cock to good use?” you moan. He crawls on the bed and flips you over onto your hands and knees. He slaps your ass with a harsh smack, and you yelp, feeling your entire body break out in tingles.

“You’re a feisty little slut aren’t you?” he asks as he strokes your ass, giving a small bite on the cheek.

“You like it” you say through gritted teeth. He slaps your ass again.

“Damn fucking right!” He flips you over on your back as if you weigh nothing. He straddles you, rubbing the head of his cock against your mouth, tracing your lips. “Now suck this cock with that pretty little mouth.” You open your mouth wide, inviting him in. He thrusts down, hitting the back of your throat. You gag slightly and grab at his hips for support. “That’s right baby, choke on my cock. You belong to me you sexy little slut.” You hollow out your cheeks as the demon fucks your mouth. Dean throws his head back, releasing a purely guttural moan. You reach around and grab his round ass, digging in your finger nails as he thrusts. He fills you up completely, his giant cock forcing its way in. You feel like you can’t take it anymore when he pulls out, a lewd pop echoing throughout the room.

“Ooo baby, I gotta know what you taste like” he growls. He moves slowly down your body, skimming his teeth across your jaw and down your throat, sending chills up your spine. He captures your nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue to get them hard. He tugs on them and you moan loudly, torn between pain and pleasure. Your fingers grab at his hair, pulling as he teases your skin. He trails small bites down your stomach before nosing at your sex. He licks the apex of your thighs before attacking your clitoris, sucking on it mercilessly. You emit a high whine, your hips jerking uncontrollably. “Oh, you’re so ready for me my pretty little human. Your pussy is dripping, and I’m gonna lick it all up.” You moan at his words, pushing yourself into his face. He shoves his tongue into your hole, violently twirling inside you. He roughly laps at your wetness, and you’re practically writhing about on the bed.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ!” you scream, a deep burn pooling as your pussy throbs under his expert attention.

Dean chuckles, “Oh babe, he’s not gonna help you.” He massages your clit with his thumb as he pulsates his tongue inside of you, bringing you to the edge.

“Oh fuck yes! I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna-“ you give a disappointed and breathy whine as Dean removes his mouth. “What gives?!” you demand petulantly. You were so close, and your body is buzzing with a sensation and need that you can’t quell.

“Can’t have you coming yet like a common whore. I gotta destroy that tight pussy first.” He spreads your thighs so he can line up with your hole.  He sinks in, stretching your walls, going in deliciously deep. You moan loudly, wincing slightly at how he fills you.

“So big” you whine, ecstasy spreading throughout your entire essence. He circles his hips, turning slowly inside you, rubbing with hot friction. He leans down and bites your neck, sucking mercilessly as he marks you as his own. He thrusts in you again, slamming into your sweet spot. You scream out as his pelvis moves rapidly, setting into a punishing rhythm. “Oh yes! You hot bastard!” you yell, not caring if the whole motel hears you.

“Say my name slut!” he growls in your ear, grazing his teeth along your cartilage.

“Oh Dean! Ahh, fuck me Dean!” you call out, throwing your head back. You squeeze his body in between your thighs as you feel yourself build again. Your muscles begin to clench as you climb higher and higher, heat traveling right under your skin. Your pussy tightens around his dick as you feel yourself tiptoe on the edge of ecstasy.

“Cum for me babe” he commands, his black eyes piercing into your soul, sending you over the edge. You fall into pleasure with him as he cums inside you, hips erratically jerking as his cock twitches inside you. He fills you up with his hot seed as you both release your sexual frustration. He topples onto your body, heavy and sticky. The two of you pant loudly as he lazily licks along your bottom lip. You push him to the side, finding it hard to breathe.

“It was about damn time” he teases, his eyes now back to bright green. You blush intensely, trying to suppress a giggle. “I have to admit, I’m impressed by your will power. Hard to say no to this.”

“You’re a cocky little shit” you mumble, rolling towards him, cuddling into the crook of his neck.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s called cuddling…stupid” you retort, nibbling at his throat. “You do it with me every night.”

“I lay next to you and lust after your body” he states dryly, “This is different.” You push your legs in between his, grinding your body up against his. You grab his hands, placing one on your ass and the other on your breast. He lets out a defeated sigh, “but I guess I can deal with this.”

“Fuck yeah” you whisper, your eyes becoming very heavy.

“Go to sleep. You did well, my pretty little human.”

“That’s me” you mumble with a small smile. You drift off to sleep, thinking to yourself. So yeah, he’s a soulless demon. But he’s good in the sack and cares about you.  Sure this isn’t normal, but hey; you’re not complaining anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember that I take requests/prompts for any SPN ship, or reader insert.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
